


His last words

by Savannah_Stark



Series: Poems that make no sense [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, F/M, Grab your tissues, Irondad Week 2019, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannah_Stark/pseuds/Savannah_Stark
Summary: Tony Stark's last words, but displayed in a poem.





	His last words

**Author's Note:**

> Grab your tissues, not really it's not that sad. I hope this is okay. I really do. I love Tony Stark's character and I was really sad when he died. Expect more poems about him in the future
> 
> (edit)  
> Thank you guys so much for the kudos! It means a lot to me!

Reality, Soul, Power,  
Time, Space, Mind.  
The universe is saved,  
But I'm falling behind.

Oh, Pepper, my beautiful Pepper,  
I gave up my second chance.  
Oh Morgan, my sweet Morgan,  
I did it at your expance.

Peter, my spiderkid,  
I know we've won.  
I'm so sorry I have to leave you,  
There's nothing you could've done.

Platypus, my faithful Honeybear,  
Promise you'll stay with them.  
I'm going to miss you Sourpatch,  
You with your military emblem.

And I'm sorry, god I'm sorry,  
For leaving you all today.  
But Thanos is finally gone,  
That's all I had to say.


End file.
